Going Under
by K.E.B.123
Summary: They found themselves going under, the water now reaching their chins. There was no way he was going to leave her. They knew they were trapped. They knew they had lost. They knew they were going to die. Rating may change


**Soooooo...like I've stated on other things, I probably shouldn't be starting another one, but I just can't help it :)**

**P.S. the title really doesn't have anything to do with the story, it was just the title of the song I was listening to at the time...the title may change**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

><p>Olivia's heart began to race, as she took in the rising water. She tried once more to break free, but the cuffs around her wrists kept her securely fastened to the steel pipe. She jerked, and tugged, trying to either break the metal cuffs, or find a crack in the pipe, but found no such luck.<p>

She looked at the water, which had risen and was now at her ankles. She was going to die, she knew this, and her only regret was not telling Elliot how sorry she was for everything. She closed her eyes, and did the one thing she never thought she'd do. She prayed. She prayed that someone would find her, someone other than those who put her there in the first place.

As the water reached her knees, she found herself crying. She had always been strong, if not for herself, then for everyone around her. For Elliot, for his children, for the victims she encountered everyday. She was part of New York's finest, dying was a risk of the job, but this was not how she expected to go; drowning in one of the lower rooms of a cruise ship.

She tried tugging on the metal cuffs once more, letting more tears stream down her face when they didn't budge. She closed her eyes, and laid her head against the pole, knowing that she was going to need more than a simple prayer to get her out of this.

Her prayers were answered when she heard the all too familiar voice calling her name. Again, and again, she heard her name come from his lips, and each time they became louder. Finally realizing that he was looking for her, she began to respond to his callings.

"Elliot! Elliot, I'm in here!" she screamed, hoping he would be able to find her from the sound of her voice.

"Olivia? Olivia!"

"Elliot! Elliot!" She tugged on the cuffs once more, hoping he would be able to hear her struggling.

"Olivia!"

Her heart sped up. He was close. "Elliot! I'm in here!" Olivia looked around the room once more, the cold water now hitting her chest.

She heard a pounding on the door, and she hoped it was Elliot and not the sick bastards who had left her there to drown. Bang, bang, bang. Each pound on the door made her heart jump. Before she could get another word out, the door opened, letting out some of the water, and Elliot rushed into the room.

Her heart stopped when she saw him. His shirt still had blood on it from the bloody nose he had received, and his lip was still busted, but to her, he couldn't have been more perfect. "Olivia!" He raced over to her side, gripping her body and hugging her tightly. He never wanted to let her go, but he knew he had to first get her out of her and safely back to their room.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. His arms around her body made her heart soar. "Elliot," she whispered, her teeth chattering, a cold shiver running up her spine.

Elliot took one look at her and shook his head. "God, you're freezing." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body, holding it tight enough to let her warm up at least a little bit.

Olivia looked toward the corner of the room. Water was still coming into the room, but at least with the door open, it was running out into the hallway and filling up the other rooms as well. No sooner had the thought popped into her head, did the door slam shut. Elliot quickly made his way to the door, grabbed the handle tightly, and tugged, but when it didn't budge he released the knob. He tried to kick it down, but it was no use. They were stuck. "Liv?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, the fear clearly shown through her eyes. Without the door open, the room would quickly fill with water, and they would both drown. Elliot rushed over to Olivia, the water now reaching his knees. "They broke one of the pipes," Olivia said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Liv, we need to get out of here."

Olivia nodded, before looking around the room. "Elliot?" She waited until she had his attention before she spoke once more. "There's a vent on the other side of the room. You need to go. Find the bastards, arrest them."

Elliot nodded. "You're coming with me." He tugged her arm, but when she didn't budge, he stopped and looked down, noticing the handcuffs that kept her in place for the first time. "Olivia?" His voice was soft, and delicate, almost as if he was afraid to speak too loudly, fearing anything louder would cause his perfect world with her to shatter.

Olivia looked away, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep the tears hidden any longer. "Elliot, you need to go," she whispered.

Elliot shook his head, his own eyes welling up with tears. "I'm not leaving you Liv!"

Olivia turned to face him. He was being stubborn, but she couldn't let him stay with her. "Elliot, go! You have a family, kids that need you. I need you to-"

"I'm not going to leave you Liv! I can't!"

No longer able to keep them hidden, Elliot let the tears fall down his face. He let in a sharp gasp when the water hit his chest, slightly shocked at how cold the water actually was. "I need to tell you Liv," he said, as he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Olivia. I love you so damn much, and I'm not going to leave you here like this."

Olivia looked into his eyes, her heart swelling at his words. He had a family, children who loved him, but he was willing to give all that up for her. She simply couldn't let him do that. "I love you too El, but I can't let you-"

Before she could finish, his lips were on hers, in a kiss so deep, the two were lost in it until they felt water hit their necks. Elliot let his hands continue to cup her face, as his forehead met hers. He looked into her eyes one last time, before kissing her softly.

The water quickly rose; to their chin, their mouths, their noses, until both their heads were completely underwater. Elliot refused to let go of Olivia, but when he saw that she was running out of air, he swam up to the small airpocket still available. He took a deep breath of air, before diving back into the water. He placed his lips on Olivia's hoping she'd take the hint, and passed on as much air as he could.

Again and again he tried this, but after a few times he noticed it wasn't working. He tried once more, giving Olivia his all, before sinking down with her. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. He knew that if they were going to die, he wanted to go with her in his arms.

He watched her struggle, before she went still. He tried to shake her, get her to open her eyes, but the more he tried, the more his own vision became blurry. Before he knew it, his eyes were closed, his body losing oxygen. Both he and his partner were dying, and there was not a damn thing anyone could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...continue?<strong>

**I know, I was watching Titanic, and I kinda took this from that scene where Jack's hancuffed to the pole thingy whatever, but tell me what you think.**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
